


Serve Me Your Love Martini

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, They are in their 20s in this fic, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: "I'm so screwed," Alex mumbled to himself.'You wish he'd screw you,' Alex's rude brain snapped back at him, and he couldn't bring himself to disagree. 'Or perhaps do the screwing.'"What was that?" Willie asked, looking up at him with those dreamy eyes."Nothing," Alex forced a smiled.Willie shot him another wink, and Alex felt his soul leave his body.aka5 times Alex thirsts for Willie +1 Willie thirsts in return
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 77





	Serve Me Your Love Martini

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy!

1\. During Their First Meeting

Julie and the Phantoms just finished performing a gig at this high-end nightclub, all thanks to Flynn their manager, and Alex took a seat at the bar on the farthest stool to the right. He wasn’t really thinking about ordering a drink, well not at first, he just needed someplace quiet to let the adrenaline from performing dissipate. To distract himself, he pulled out his phone and started scrolling his Instagram looking through his mentions. 

“Hey,” A voice said from behind the bar counter. “You know what you’re drinking?”

Alex looked up from his phone to see the most gorgeous man he has ever laid his eyes on. He had high cheekbones, the most beautiful brown eyes accompanied with long dark lashes, his smile was broad showcasing the pearliest teeth Alex has ever seen on a person, not to mention his brown hair was tied up the sexiest messy bun, and his biceps were bulging as he was swiping at his sweat. Alex had to consciously stop himself from licking his lips. 

“Uh sorry, what?” Alex regretted saying that as soon as it escaped his lips. 

“A drink? You’re sitting at the bar, handsome. Or are you lost?” The bartender giggled. Honest to gay god giggled, and Alex wanted to keep hearing it. Almost distracted him from being called “handsome” by the sexy stranger.

_HANDSOME! HE CALLED ME HANDSOME!_ Alex’s brain short-circuited. _SAY SOMETHING!_

“Well?” The bartender offered a patient smile, and Alex his face heat up. 

_I SAID SAAAAY SOMETHIIIING!_ Alex's brain pleaded

“Uh something sweet?” Alex tried to sound casual, but he totally failed. Now the guy is going to think he’s a total loser.

“You don’t drink much, do you?” the bartender giggled again, and Alex came to the conclusion that making a fool out of himself is a hundred percent worth it if he gets to hear that cute laugh.

“Not really,” Alex admitted. “Not a fan of nightclubs either,”

The bartender raised a questioning brow, “Then what brings you to the Hollywood Night Club?”

“My bandmates and I, we just performed a few moments ago,” The blonde answered sheepishly. 

“No way!” The guy jumped up excitedly, his eyes lighting up with recognition. “You’re the drummer!”

“Y-yeah, you recognized me?”

“Couldn’t keep my eyes off you, dude,” the guy smirked at him. “You were on fire. I’m Willie, by the way,”

“Thanks, I’m Alex,” 

“Well, Mr. Rockstar, I have the perfect drink for you,”

“Yeah? Which one?”

“A Love Martini,” Willie replied with a wink before whipping around to gather whatever he needed to make the drink. Alex couldn't stop himself from raking his over Willie's ass which looked amazing in his black jeans. "Ever have it?"

"No," Alex swallowed hard. "Can't say I have,"

"You're going to love it," Willie said, turning to face him. "Trust me,"

And Alex did trust him, and would trust him with so much more than just serving him a cocktail. Alex hand a feeling Willie's hands knew how to take care of him- Woah, he forced his thoughts to a complete stop. He didn't even know if Willie was into men. As if on cue, Willie looked at him and winked again. Alex felt his breath hitch in throat, and that's how he knew Willie was going to haunt his dreams.

"I'm so screwed," Alex mumbled to himself.

_You wish he'd screw you,_ Alex's rude brain snapped back at him, and he couldn't bring himself to disagree. _Or perhaps do the screwing._

"What was that?" Willie asked, looking up at him with those dreamy eyes.

"Nothing," Alex forced a smiled. 

Willie shot him another wink, and Alex felt his soul leave his body.

2\. At the Farmer's Market

They usually didn't go to the Farmer's Market together, but the weekend Alex finally convinced his friends slash bandmates to join him had to be the time he runs into Willie. Alex was first to spot him, and how couldn't he? He was all Alex thought about day and night, awake and asleep. He was the new star to all of Alex's wet dreams. 

Unlike last time, Willie's hair was down and he was sporting very casual clothes which included a fucking crop top that showcased his abs in broad mother-fucking daylight and a pair of denim cut off shorts that left Alex drooling. He looked so hot it made Alex almost angry that he couldn't just walk up to Willie and just kiss him. Alex didn't expect Willie to remember him because it has been a three days since they met and Willie must see a lot of people during a single shift.

"Rockstar!" Willie's voice cut through his thoughts. "Alex, hey,"

Alex stared in disbelief as Willie jogged up to him, "Uh, hey,"

"It's Willie, remember?" the shorter man shot him a million dollar smile that left the drummer weak in the knees.

_Oh, we remember_. Alex's thirsty brain purred inside his head. _We could never forget about you._

"I do," Alex nodded. "I remember, I mean,"

"Good," Willie gave him a quick once over. "Thought an up and coming rock star like yourself would forget us people on the bottom,"

_He's a bottom alright._ Alex wanted to murder his brain. "Shut up please,"

"Excuse me?" the other man raised a brow.

"How are you? What are you doing here? Still a bartender?" Alex rattled off a string of questions in hopes of moving the conversation along. 

"I'm great, picking up some strawberry because those Love Martinis aren't going to make themselves, and yes still bartender," Willie listed off. "Any other questions or can it be my turn?"

"No, no more questions," Alex laughed pathetically. "Ask away,"

"How's the band? You guys playing Hollywood Night Club again sometime soon? Are you free this weekend?"

"We're good, it's not up to me our manager works those things out, and-"

"Alex, dude," Luke walked right into the conversation before Alex could answer the last question. "Reggie needs his inhaler,"

"Is he okay?" Alex asked as he quickly unzipped his fanny pack and handed the inhaler over to his friend.

"Yeah, it's just the hot guy at the honey stand triggered an attack by being 'too hot in a bee keeper's uniform.' I saw it happen in real time it was so funny," Luke laughed.

"You better hurry before we watch Reggie die in real time," Alex rolled his eyes. "Looking for a new bassist is going to be a pain,"

"LUKE! HURRY UP!" Julie's unmistakable voice rang out. 

"Coming!" Luke shouted over his shoulder before turning to Alex, "Going to need your help walking Reggie back to his pickup truck."

"I'll follow," Alex said, shoving Luke a little. "Go before Julie kills you for taking too long,"

Luke only nodded and took off.

"I'm sorry about Luke," the blond apologized. "I was going to say something and I don't remember what it was,"

"You should go to your friends, Rockstar," Willie's smile never faltered. "I'm looking forward to running into again,"

Before Alex could muster up the courage to ask for his phone number, Willie disappeared into the crowd. Alex could only curse Reggie and his poorly timed asthma attacks.

"ALEX!" Julie called out.

"I'M COMING, JULIE!" 

3\. After Band Practice

"So," Luke said, putting down his guitar smirking over to Alex. "You finally going to tell us who that guy you were talking to at the Farmer's market was yesterday?"

"What guy?" Julie looked excitedly at Alex.

"There was no guy," Alex looked away.

"You're a lying liar who liiiiiessss," Luke laughed.

"I can't believe you were flirting with a guy while I was dying," Reggie scoffed dramatically. 

"Your dying interrupted me," 

"So there was a guy!" Julie jumped up and down, joining Alex on the couch.

"And you were flirting!" Reggie pointed accusingly.

"Who was he? Who was heeeeeeee?" Luke jumped on the couch wedging himself between Alex and Julie.

"He's just a bartender I met at the Hollywood Night Club,"

"Oh?" Alex could see Julie's interest piquing. "That's why you spent all that time alone after our performance?"

"Did you at least get some action?" Reggie asked. 

"Reggie, that's none of your business," Alex huffed.

"So, that's a no," the bassist snickered.

"Leave Alex alone," Julie glared at the two guys. "Tell me. Alex, do you like him?"

"I mean he's attractive,"

"Then ask him out," Luke piped up. "He'll be riding your dick in no time,"

"Luke! Stop being such a pervert," Julie slapped her boyfriend's arm. "Despite Luke's lack of filter, he's right you gotta ask him out,"

"He's probably not interested,"

"I saw the way he was looking at you, bro," Luke nudged him playfully. "He's interested."

Alex wanted the floor the crack open and swallow him up. Why couldn't he have a crush on a hot guy like a normal twenty-two year old? Why do his friend have to be so nosy and supportive?

_I know someone else who you'd like to swallow you_ , Alex's horny mind spoke. _Give you a little hint... He thought of him this morning in the shower while you touched your dick-_

"Enough, please I've had enough," the blond pleaded with himself.

"Alex, it's not that scary," Julie rubbed a comforting circles into his back.

"He's hot you're hot, just ask him out," Luke offered him an encouraging smile.

Alex took a deep breathe, "Listen, I'd ask him out if I could. But I am not showing up to his job looking like a stalker because I want to ask him, and it would become a lot more pathetic when rejects me,"

Julie shared a look with Luke, who looked over at Reggie, who then looked at Julie. Right before Alex's eyes, his crazy friends just kept exchanging glances at each other and it was starting to get really fucking creepy. Alex had about enough.

"Will you guys stop that?" Alex pleaded. "It's getting really weird in here,"

"We were thinking-"

"Oh? That's what that was?" Alex shot back sarcastically.

"Shut up," Julie reached over and slapped his upside his head. "Let me finish, I'm going to get Flynn to book at the Hollywood Night Club again,"

"Wait, what-"

"We're getting you that date with Willie!"

Did Alex ever mention how much he hated his friends for being so nosy and supportive? Because he does.

4\. On Willie's Day Off

Maybe Alex shouldn't have started drinking to drown out the thoughts of Willie clouding his mind and the sadness he felt when he found out his favorite bartender wasn't working that night. It crossed his mind that this might've been a sign to never ask out the super sexy hot bartender. Alex wanted a calm quiet night, but the moment the affects of alcohol got to him all of thoughts that he wanted to keep repressed did the exact opposite of what he wanted; they made themselves very public. 

"Guys.. Cuys..Guysss." Alex groaned, slumping over the bar counter after downing his third Love Martini which didn't taste right because Not Willie the bartender added too much strawberries. "Guuuuuyss,"

"What?" All three of his bandmates sighed, fully knowing what the next words out of their drummer's mouth were going to be. 

"I'miss Willieeee," came the muffled response. "I'miss 'im so much,"

"It's only his day off," Luke shook his head, a playful smirk stretching across his face. 

"Let the man yearn for his crush Willie the bartender," Reggie rubbed a comforting circle into Alex's back. "He'll be back tomorrow,"

"Don' touch me," Alex attempted to shove Reggie away, but missed him completely. 

"Never mind, Luke go back to bullying him," Reggie pouted. "He's still mean when he's drunk."

"Fuck'you," Alex sneered.

"Scratch that," Reggie said to no one in particular. "He's even meaner,"

"I'miss 'im," Alex repeated, completely ignoring the bassist. "I'miss 'im an' his beautiful face an' his long pretty hair an' his m'scular arms, an' his big hands.. His biiiiig fuckin' hands.. I really want his hands wrap'ed 'round my-"

"Okay, Alex, you're officially now a little too drunk," Julie cut him off, before he could say anything else he would regret once he's sober. "Luke, Reggie, let's take him back to his apartment,"

"C'mon, Jules, please let him embarrass himself," Luke pouted. "I wanna record him talking about Willie's dick since I didn't get to last time,"

"Willie's dick," Alex hummed, perking up from his previously slumped state. "I jus' know its'so huge," 

"Hold on!" Luke pleaded, pulling out his phone and pointing it at Alex, "Go on, Alex. What were you saying about Willie's dick?"

"Willie's dick'so big," An intoxicated Alex smiled at the thought. "Y'can jus' tell from lookin' at 'im. D'ya thin' he fucks good? B'cause I thin' he does,"

"That's it, Luke," Julie huffed. "He's already said more than enough to make him regret his entire life choices,"

"I'm not gunna blackmail him," 

Julie fixed her boyfriend with a knowing look, "Do I look stupid?"

"Okay, I am," he admitted. "But it's not like I'm posting it online for Willie to find and avoid Alex for the rest of eternity,"

"D'you thin' Willie is avoidin' me?" Alex's voice was shaky. "S'that why he's no' here?" 

"Alex, baby, we told you it's his day off," The lead singer wrapped her arms around him.

"I hope you're right, Jules," Alex sighed painfully, leaning all of his weight on top of the girl. "Hey Julie?"

"Yeah, Alex?" she said, brushing his hair away from his eyes. 

"I'miss Willie,"

"I'm done," Julie said stepping out of the embrace. "Someone take him home,"

Alex nearly lost balance off off the stool, but Luke immediately stepped in catching him. "C'mon, bro, I think you've had enough,"

"I jus' miss Willie,"

"We know," Julie, Like, and Reggie all groaned as they usher themselves to the exit.

5\. In a Dream

Alex knew he was dreaming, because he had this dream before. Five times before to be exact. He is lying in a king sized bed on the softest sheets. Willie, the star of the show, is standing the foot of the bed fully nude and rock hard. Just the sight of him makes Alex's mouth water.

Alex watched, completely transfixed, as the other man climbs up on the bed and crawls right in between his legs. Alex knew what was going to happen next, but everytime it was like the first.

"You ready for me, baby?" Willie says, wrapping his hand around the blond's length. "Need your cock to be hard, so I can ride it,"

Alex cock twitched as response in Willie's hold.

"Someone liked the sound of that," Willie hummed, face lowering in between Alex's legs. "How about we get this party started?"

Alex hissed with pleasure as Willie sucked him into his mouth. His fingers found their way into Willie's silky brown hair and tugged, causing the other man to moan around his hardening dick. The blond's hips thrust forward in response. 

Willie pulled away from Alex's cock. "Do that again. Want you to fuck my throat. Can you do that for me, Rockstar?" 

Alex nodded as Willie wrapped his lips around him a second time and he did what he was told; thrusting his cock into Willie's mouth moaning at the sensation. The drummer tightened his hold on Willie hair as he picked up on his pace. Alex watched with pride as the other man's moans and whines grew louder and louder.

_He's so good with his mouth,_ Alex's brain made itself heard because of course it did. _Imagine the real thing.. The real Willie..._

Alex wanted the real thing, he really did. But he knows his reality, and that reality is that the real Willie isn't into him. Alex needs to stop mistaking kindness with requited romantic feelings because it's happened before more than once.

"You're thinking too much," Dream Willie pouted around Alex's cock. And holy fuck that shouldn't be as sexy as it is. 

"S-sorry," He managed to choke out but couldn't say much else because Willie was climbing over him. He looked so hot, almost celestial.. A Real fucking angel

"It's okay, I think I know the cure to overthinking," the brunette lowered himself onto Alex's now fully hard member with a low groan, "No overthinking.. Just focus on me,"

Fuck, how couldn't he? Dream Willie was bouncing on his cock like his life depended on it; fast and really hard. Willie's palms were flattened against his chest and Alex's hands found their way to the bartender's ass. Alex kept his eyes on Willie not wanting to miss a thing, allowing his heavy panting to put him into a lust induced trance. 

"A-Alex, I'm so close," Willie said in between pants. "I'm gonna.."

"Let me help," Alex grabbed his cock in his and began jerking Willie off.

"Faster.. Please faster," 

Alex did what he was told. Moved his hand faster and faster up and down Dream Willie's shaft. 

Alex could tell the other man was close from the way his abs started to tense up, so he gave three final hard tugs and Willie shouted as he came. But Alex never get to see anything after, because he always waked up after Willie's climax... Just another sad reminder that it was only a dream..

+1 Willie simps back aka The Reunion at the Hollywood Night Club 

Alex was finally back at the Hollywood Night Club and Willie was there too! Alex actually noticed him before he got on stage and he couldn't help but to keep looking over to the bar only to find Willie staring back at him every single time. Alex also figured that his friends must've picked up on what was going on they kept shooting him knowing looks. To say Alex wanted to kill them was an understatement.

After the performance, the drummer walked his way over to the bar. Well, forced by Flynn and Julie more than anything else. He was perfectly content hiding backstage until they left, but those two were women on a mission to get Alex to ask Willie out on a date. Because was a man with a sensible head on his shoulders, he knew better than to not listen to them. 

Similar to the first time, Alex claimed the farthest seat on the right. Was he hoping Willie wouldn't notice him? Yes, a hundred percent. Did the plan immediately fail? Yes, a hundred percent because as soon as he sat down Willie made his way over to him. 

"Hey, Rockstar, you gonna order a drink this time or just look pretty all night?" Willie looked so incredibly beautiful in his heavy blue blouse it was unfair.

_It'll look better on your apartment floor,_ Alex felt his face heat up, "H-hey, Willie... I'll drink whatever you make me,"

"I've been working on the Love Martini since the last time I made it for you. I think I perfected it," Mr. Sex-On-Legs replied, already pulling out a new shaker and a few strawberries. "Sound good?"

_You're perfect,_ Alex thought. Then rolled his eyes muttering to himself, "Can we not do this right now, brain?"

_That was all you, Alex, don't point fingers._

Alex chose not to dignify himself with a response and smiled at the bartender, "Sounds great,"

Alex watched as Willie added the necessary ingredients, his eyes trailing up and down his arms.. His hands.. Fingers.. Back up to his broad shoulders and handsome face.. This man was breathtaking.

"You looked really good up there," Willie said, as he poured the drink into a cocktail glass. "Took everything in me to not show for you to take your shirt off,"

"Damn, there I was up there looking for a sign to lose my shirt," Alex fake pouted.

"You're too cute," Willie giggled. 

"T-thanks," Alex wanted to scream Willie called him cute! Willie wanted to see him shirtless! Maybe his friends were right, and he was interested. maybe Alex had a real chance.

"Your drink," the bartender placed the drink right in front of him.

Alex picked it up and took a sip, "Willie.."

"Is it good?"

"It's fucking fantastic," Alex answered honestly. "Might have to steal you away from this place as my own bartender,"

"I wouldn't say no to such a hot guy," Willie tossed him a wink.

"Wouldn't say no, huh?" Alex didn't know if the courage was coming from the cocktail or if he was finally pulling his head out of his ass. 

"That's what I said.." Willie leaned over the counter, getting closer to Alex's face.

"So, if I were to ask you, uh, out to a date... Would you-"

"I'd say yes," the long haired man nodded.

Alex took a deep breath, he was going to do it. "Willie, would you like to go out on a date with me?

"Yes, Alex, I would," Willie was grinning big and wide like he just won the lottery. That man has no idea that he is the grand prize. 

"And if I asked if I could kiss you?" Alex asked before he could chicken out.

Instead of a response, Willie pressed his lips against Alex's. The blond froze for a moment before he starting kissing back. It was probably the best kiss, Willie's lips were soft and sweet and Alex never wanted to stop. When Willie inevitably pulled away, Alex let out a small whine.

"I'm still on the job, Rockstar. But I do get off in an hour,"

_He will be getting off that's for sure._ Alex hummed in agreement

"I'll wait for you," Alex smiled at Willie. 

Willie pressed one quick kiss to Alex's cheek and rushed over to the left side of the bar counter.

Alex sat there a moment longer just to admire Willie in his work environment, before he decided to to break the news to his friends. Maybe them being nosy and supportive was a thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
